Justin Bieber
Justin Bieber is a Canadian pop musician, actor, and singer-songwriter. Justin was discovered in 2008 by Scooter Braun, who found Bieber's videos on YouTube and later became his manager. Braun arranged for Justin to meet with Usher in Atlanta, and Bieber was signed to Raymond Braun Media Group (RBMG), then given an Island Records recording contract by record executive L.A. Reid. Justin has released 4 studio albums and 1 extended play. Justin's fans are called Beliebers. Early life Justin was born on March 1, 1994, in London, Ontario, at St Joseph's Hospital and was raised in Stratford, Ontario. He is the only child of Jeremy Bieber and Pattie Mallette. Justin's parents were never married. Pattie raised her son with the help of her mother, Diane, and stepfather, Bruce. His mother is of French-Canadian descent; his paternal great-grandfather was of German ancestry, and his family roots are English and Irish. Through Jeremy, Justin has two younger half-siblings, Jazmyn and Jaxon. Pattie worked a series of low-paying office jobs, raising Bieber as a single mother in low-income housing. Bieber has maintained contact with his father. In January of 2007, 12 year old Justin sang Ne-Yo's "So Sick" for a local singing competition in Stratford and placed third. Pattie posted videos of the performances from the contest on YouTube for their family and friends to see. From there, Bieber began building a YouTube channel and eventually acquired a significant following, which was ultimately what caught the attention of Scooter Braun. Relationship with One Direction and Zayn Malik In 2015, One Direction and Justin Bieber both released albums on the same day, November 13. Before this, an elaborate media campaign pitched the two acts, and their fanbases, against one another in the race to number one. While Justin made several comments about a rivalry, One Direction did not address the set up. Ultimately, One Direction achieved the number one debut in Europe, continuing their ongoing record, while Bieber achieved number one in the United States, solidifying his comeback there. Louis Tomlinson Justin and Louis have never been seen together or confirmed to be friends. Louis, along with Zayn, both defended Justin on Twitter in 2013, after the media attacked him, due to a run-in with abusive paparazzi. They tweeted "Although I don't know him personally, I do wish the press would take it easy on @JustinBieber" and "I really do empathise with him, I don't see anything out of character in comparison to any other teenagers I know". Justin replied "@zaynmalik @Louis_Tomlinson, thanks fellas. all good over here. much appreciated." In May 2015, Louis briefly stayed at Justin's Los Angeles house with friends. It is thought he was renting the place out temporarily. Liam Payne Liam and Justin have had a rocky friendship. In April 2012, Liam tweeted that he was in the studio with Justin, commenting on how Justin's Believe album had "good beats/tunes". Liam along with Louis poked fun at Justin's short-lived nickname 'Bizzle'. On March 24, 2015, a Belieber abused Liam via Twitter by saying "Isn't it kind of depressing that Justin Bieber is more successful than you?" to which Liam replied "How many times have I been arrested?" leading to backlash from Beliebers for the irrelevant subject of Liam's tweet and Directioners simply defending Liam. Justin never commented on the tweet. Niall Horan Niall commented in his X Factor audition that he looked up to Justin Bieber's success and wanted a career like his. He and Justin have been seen together many times, often tweeting each other and hanging out. Niall has commended Justin on his music, success and fame and has covered Justin's songs. As of early 2016, it is unknown whether the pair are still friends as Niall appears to be dating Justin's ex-girlfriend Selena Gomez. Harry Styles Harry and Justin have never been seen together. It is not known if they've met. In 2015, Harry unfollowed Justin on Instagram. Zayn Malik Zayn spoke in a radio interview about being invited to Justin's house in 2013. He said they cooked and used Bieber's indoor skating rink. In another interview, Zayn stated his musical tastes and singing style were quite similar to Bieber's. In 2015, Bieber commented that he had not spoken to Zayn in years but hoped he was doing okay after leaving One Direction. Fans of both artists would like to see a collaboration eventuate. Relationship between Beliebers and Directioners The fanbases of One Direction and Justin Bieber are considered some of the largest in the world. The overwhelming support on social media translates to both acts winning many fan-voted entertainment awards. While some rivalry is to be expected, there have been times where Beliebers and Directioners have helped each other during times of stress and sadness, like when Justin was arrested or when Zayn left One Direction, reflected in Twitter trends such as "#DirectionersAreHereForBeliebers" and "#BeliebersAreHereForDirectioners". In 2015, a staged rivalry between Bieber and One Direction was implemented when both decided to release their albums on the same day. Bieber made a few inflammatory comments but largely did not play into the rivalry, with Louis making a joke via Snapchat in return to Justin's joke, the other members of One Direction never commented on it. Both fandoms were largely unimpressed with this transparent PR tactic, too. Success of One Direction and Justin Bieber Usually when it comes around awards season, Directioners and Beliebers often feud, especially when the award is "fan voted" (which cause major problems for many fanbases). There are often arguments about the success of One Direction and Justin Bieber, with many fans bringing up awards and achievements. Selena Gomez In December 2015, Selena Gomez was seen out and about with Niall, both in Los Angeles and London. Selena dated Justin Bieber from December 2010 till 2014, with the pair breaking up and getting back together several times. She claimed in the past that Justin "cheated" on her and has spoken about the emotional toll the relationship took on her both in interviews and in her music. Selena stated in a 2015 interview that Niall was one of her best friends. In late 2015, she commented on a fan's Instagram saying she preferred One Direction's new album over Justin's new album. During One Direction's final performance on X Factor, Selena posted a picture of herself with Louis Tomlinson's half-sister Lottie and originally posted a photo with Niall's friends but later deleted it. She was seen leaving the afterparty with Niall and Lottie. Selena and Niall have not been seen together since then, likely because Niall is currently travelling. Personal Life Justin Bieber identifies himself as a faithful adherent of Christianity, saying he communicates with God via prayer and that "he's the reason I'm here". His Christian beliefs have often been criticized attacked by Christians, due to his sexualized, controversial image. Justin has been attacked due to his respect of other faiths, including Islam and Judaism. In a February 2011 interview with Rolling Stone magazine, Justin stated "homosexuality is everyone's own decision" and that he believes abortion is "like killing a baby". These comments were heavily criticized by the media and the public. Like One Direction, Justin has been the target of Internet vitriol. In 2010, Justin was frequently criticized for looking and sounding younger than his age. He was also targeted for his androgynous appearance, with many men choosing to refer to him as a female. Many also claimed he was homosexual or transgender, because of his "high girly voice" and his androgynous appearance. Male pop stars are often subjected to misogynistic criticism, as male music listeners tend to become threatened and jealous of the female attention those singers receive. In 2009, 2010, 2011 and 2012 Justin's music was criticized for being bubblegum pop. The music video for "Baby" is the most disliked video on YouTube with over three-million dislikes. In 2015, the attitude towards his music began to shift but the public perception of him as a person is still overwhelmingly negative, though he is slowly being forgiven. Despite the controversy, he remains one of today's best selling artists. Relationships Justin dated Caitlin Beadles from 2008 to 2009, then allegedly dated Jasmine Villegas (who played his love interest in the "Baby" music video). From 2010 to 2014, Justin dated Selena Gomez. In late 2015, Justin posted a photo on Instagram of him kissing model Hailey Baldwin, though the two have not confirmed a relationship yet. Category:Singers Category:People Category:American people